


MOTHER

by Perennial99



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Reader/Character - Freeform, Smuttish, Steve/Reader - Freeform, fluffandsmut, reader/various - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial99/pseuds/Perennial99
Summary: Based on the Charlie Puth song- Mother. Steve is like an angel for your mom and dad...... or is he?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Y/N, SteveRogers/Reader
Kudos: 12





	MOTHER

Steve smiled, and your mom blushed like she had never done before. You rolled your eyes. Mom was acting like a teenage with a crush! But then, your boyfriend WAS the perfect piece of heaven, you had to give him that. You thanked heavens above that at least your mom wasn't openly flirting with Steve. Yet. Steve seemed to have a rather.... Exciting effect on ladies, especially the older ones.

Your dad wasn't home, having gone away for a business meeting. But your mother seemed perfectly delighted to host Steve at the dinner alone. In fact, you were even beginning to feel a little left out as you watched them both laugh and make jokes about all sorts of nonsense.

"Hey mom," You smirked at Steve as you tried to steal back her attention.

"Did you know Steve can sing like an angel?" You grinned, watching as your mother turned fifty shades of delighted, and as Steve turned fifty-five of horrified.

"I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT!" He glared at you.

"Oh come now, baby, don't be shy." You practically cooed at him, trying to hold back your laughter. Your mom turned to him immediately.

"Oh Steve darling, I'm sure you sound amazing. Please do sing for us?" She asked him sweetly.

You nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, of course he does mom! After all, he's America's golden boy! Perrrrfectt at EVERYTHING he does!" You purred, winking at Steve mischievously. You knew he was gonna make you pay for it later, but this was SO worth it.

"I-Mrs. (L/N)- I don't-" Steve sputtered, absolutely confounded.

After a few more minutes of coaxing though, he HAD to sing. And you literally choked on your water as you tried to control your laughter. He was horrible! Even your mom was smiling, with a hand in front of her mouth so as to not offend him. But you could literally see him turning redder by the minute.

The evening ended delightfully, with good food, plentiful conversation and much laughter. You and Steve headed home, but as soon as you both were in the car, he turned to glare at you, his hand grasping your thigh and making way for your panties.

"You are so gonna pay for that, baby doll." He chuckled darkly, trying to intimidate you. But you just burst out laughing again.

"Oh I know, but I am not even a LITTLE bit sorry! Mom thinks you are some sort of angel, and I wanted to show her that you are not, at least in one thing!" You giggled, then squealed as he leaned towards you in your seat, abruptly snatching off your lacy underwear and leaning in to bite your lip simultaneously.

"Your mom might be watching, so we are just going to wait for your punishment till we reach home, won't we?" He whispered against your lips.

Your eyes widened at the thoughts of all the delicious things that he would do to you once you reached home, and you tried to close your legs together, even as his hand was in between them, rubbing your thigh.

Steve sat back and started the car, then smirked at you. He pushed your thighs wide open again.

"Uh-uh. Bad girls don't get pleasure, doll." He grinned, then began rubbing your clit torturously slow with his hand as he drove with the other. Needless to say, the ride back home was a long one, and by the time you reached home, you both were dying with desire and anticipation.

You could barely walk the next day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later

You turned around to check everything once again in the hall; everything had to be perfect. Your parents were visiting your and Steve's home for the first time, and you didn't want to give them any reasons to think any less of you or Steve. Especially Steve. He was the golden boy, and you liked it that way. Sure, you both were animals in the bedroom but you didn't care much about sharing that information with everyone.

You giggled and chided yourself mentally. You needed to stop thinking about your...... sexual activities so much, or you would be horny for the third time in the day.

"DOLL!" Steve called out from the bedroom upstairs, and you called out back.

"Yeah babe?"

But whatever Steve was gonna say was drowned out as you heard the car outside, most likely your mom and dad.

You quickly opened the door as Steve came down, and both of you greeted your parents with enthusiasm. Your dad handed over the flowers he had bought for you, and you smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

''Steve! How are you?!" Your mom gushed over him.

''Perfectly fine, Mrs. (L/n). You look absolutely gorgeous today." Your boyfriend smiled at your mom. She blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh come now, you just say that to soothe my old heart!" She grinned.

"Old?" Steve gasped in mock disbelief. ''The first time I met you, I thought you were Y/n's sister!"

You laughed and smacked Steve on his chest. Your dad grinned too and thumped his back. "Don't flirt with my wife, son." He laughed.

The four of you had an amazing dinner, and afterwards your mom demanded that you show her the house. Since Steve and your dad were busy discussing a soccer game, you kissed his cheek quickly, promising to be back soon.

"Don't make me wait long, doll, or there will be consequences tonight." He whispered in your ear sweetly. You winked at him.

"Guess I'll just take the long route then."

You knew you both were really cringy sometimes, with the heavy flirtations and double innuendos, but you couldn't say you minded at all. Love did strange things to people, after all.

Anyway, you showed your mom around, pointing out all the paintings of yours that Steve had got framed. You loved how he had decorated the house. You both were proud of it. In the end, you opened the door to your bedroom. But you did wonder why it was closed in the first place. Eh, probably Steve.

As soon as your mom entered though, she gasped.

"Mom? Are you hurt?" You quickly went in after her, switching on the light. You immediately wished you hadn't, though.

Toys of various purposes were strewn across the room- anal beads, floggers, vibrators and what nots! Your bedframe had ropes tied to its ends, and the bed was completely messed up, the deep red silk sheets twisted haphazardly. It didn't take a lot to guess what must have happened here the previous night.

"Mom-I-this isn't what it-" You fumbled around with words.

Your mom wasn't shy. She kissed your dad often in front of you, and she usually had no problem with couples into PDA. But this? Her face had lost all color.

"Don't, Y/n. I don't want to know any more than I already do. My daughter is a sexual deviant, dear lord!" she glared at you, then quickly turned and walked out, you hurrying behind her to keep up.

"Mom-listen to me! I can explain!"

But your mom had had enough already. She went over to your dad and simply said two words- we're leaving. And then she walked out the door.

Your dad was utterly perplexed, but he quickly gave you a hug and patted Steve on the back, before hurrying out after your mother. You saw your mom talking to your dad in the car, probably explaining what she had seen, and both of them looked up at you and Steve with unconcealed disgust and horror. And then they were gone.

You were silent for a moment, before turning to Steve angrily. But before you could start yelling, Steve spoke up.

"It was the sex toys, wasn't it? I tried to ask you what to do about them, but your parents came before I could." He had the audacity to chuckle.

You glared at him. "It's NOT funny! You were supposed to clean the bedroom while I cleaned downstairs! Oh god," you despaired. "Mom and dad will hate me for eternity!"

He smiled and shrugged, hugging you in his arms as you both settled on the couch.

"Eh, probably not eternity. I mean, I am sure they will realize that you are a grown woman and we both can do whatever we want in our relationship, as long as it's consensual, right?"

You frowned, then sighed and closed your eyes, lying back against his chest.

"You're right. But it may take a long time for them to come around. They freaked out for months when they first found out I was having sex."

Steve smiled and turned your face to kiss you softly.

"You're their beautiful, amazing daughter. They WILL come around, I can guarantee you that."

You smiled, blushing a little at the compliment.

"Yeah, it's just that.... You're not their golden boy anymore." You stuck out your tongue playfully at him. "I mean, I was getting pretty tired of you being the attention-hogger."

You giggled, then squealed again as a sharp smack landed on your butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.  
> Your comments will be highly appreciated!


End file.
